


Hold Me Close

by StagsInSilence



Category: Hannibal (TV), Red Dragon (2002), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsInSilence/pseuds/StagsInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is concerned by the aftershock Will goes through post-nightmare, but Will refuses to let her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

_His hand was soft against his face, despite even with the gentle pressure setting fresh bruises on fire. His lips moved, but the words were lost in the silk of his voice. He tried to reply, but his own words died as the warmth in his stomach turned to an ice that was spreading slowly throughout his body. He shook, on the floor, and felt something splatter across his face and a scream echoed around him..._

"NO!" 

Will bolted up in bed, heart racing and breathing irregular. He felt a chill run through him as sweat dripped from his brow. It was the same dream always; the night in the kitchen where everything ended. 

"Will?" The quiet voice was soft, gentle, but it still startled Will enough to jump from the bed. "Will, what's wrong?"

He leaned against the wall. It was only Molly. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep." He heard Molly move and back as close as he could into the wall. "Please, Molly, just... I just need a minute."

Molly watched him leave the room and sat back in bed with a sigh. This had been happening more and more lately and every time Will would just leave until she had fallen asleep again. He never told her what had scared him so much. He never let her comfort him. As much as she loved him, Will's inability to let her help broke her heart. She saw a light come on outside and got out of bed to see Will sitting on the back steps, head in his hands. Closing the blinds and going to the closet, Molly grabbed her housecoat and went downstairs.

 

 

Will stared up at the sky, admiring the stars and listening to the waves crashing on the beach. The dogs were asleep in the front room of the house, but he wished he had at least one of them to pet. He felt his eyes burn and put his head back in his hands. The cold of the winter air made him shiver but he refused to acknowledge it as he focused on calming his nerves and clearing his mind. The second anniversary of his final goodbyes was coming up and it took all of his energy to prevent _him_ from invading his thoughts. _He_ was the last thing Will wanted to think about. Especially here where he was safe. Where he was happy.

The door opened and he stood up, once again startled by a noise made by his wife. His beautiful wife. His beautiful, patient wife who was standing in the doorway with two steaming mugs.

"Hey, you're going to catch a cold if you don't put something warm in your stomach." Molly's smile made her eyes sparkle even where there wasn't enough light to truly see her warmth. "Hot cocoa with a shot of Bailey's."

Will couldn't help the small smile that pulled up the corner of his mouth. "Thanks, Molly." He approached the porch and reached for the mug, but was quickly denied as Molly sat on the swinging bench. "Molly," he sighed, "I -"

"You don't want to talk about it."

Will looked out at the dark beach, ashamed of himself.

"Will, you've been having nights like this for two years. Haven't I earned enough of your trust to know what's going on?"

"Molly, it's not like that."

"Then tell me. I love you, Will. And you loved me enough to marry me, so please... just talk to me."

Will stayed at the base of the steps, avoiding eye contact, "I can't Molly."

"Why?" She placed the mugs beside her and stood, crossing her arms as she walked towards the steps.

Will's brow furrowed and twitched as he fought to find the right words. "B-because... Because I can't pollute this with it."

"I don't understand."

"I can't have _him_ here... Even if it's just in my head..." Will's voice trembled as the whispered words sat heavy in the wind.

Molly walked down the steps and placed a hand on her husband's cheek and immediately Will recoiled.

"Molly, stop." He looked at her with more pain in his eyes than Molly had ever seen. His face was flushed the way it did when Will was trying not to cry. It was one of the few things he tried to keep from Molly, the sadness, but every one in a while she was able to see it because of that flush. The cold wasn't helping this time as his eyes watered. "Please... stop."

Determined, Molly approached him again and gripped his face, pulling him down for a kiss and using her free hand to hold him in place by the collar of his t-shirt. She felt him tense up, but it was only for a brief second before she felt his arms around her and the returned pressure of his lips. Kissing Will always took her breath away. The way his mouth moved around hers was careful, calculated, and he never once rushed himself. He lost himself when he kissed her and Molly could tell. She could always tell. The one thing Will never had to prove was how much he loved her.

He pulled away gentle and rubbed their noses together, resting his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Never be sorry about that, Will."

"I just-"

"I know. I should have figured that out myself."

"I bet that Bailey's is cold by now."

"You won't know until you try it."

Will smiled, more than a little, and Molly pecked him again before leading him back to the porch swing.

"I love you, Molly."

"I know," she winked.

* * *

**Author's Note** \- I will defend Molly Graham to the end of the world. Also this drabble is inspired by the fact that we FINALLY get to see a glimpse of post-Hannibal Will and his new  _happy_ life with Molly.

 


End file.
